worldofgumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobby Nuttels
Cobbert "Cobby" Louis William Nuttels III is Martha's brother and one of the main characters in RC fandom. Apperance Cobby is a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid. He wears a green-blue checked shirt, khaki long pants and grey shoes. He has a cowlick hair style. Since Season 3, his eyes have noticeable bags underneath. Personality Cobby is by far the most intelligent member of the city, although his young age prevents his from really being noticed by adults. He has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time he figured a way out of his flooded house, the time he developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting his grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs and the time he trick the family for the television. Cobby is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and his vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved his from being vaporized by an enormous robot. He is so smart that there's not person smarter than him. Cobby can also be considered the most mature member of his family, more than his parents. He often takes care of his sisters in many ways, like helping them with their homework and making their breakfasts. Cobby has shown some signs of having a very fiery temper. When Martha accidentally lost his phone, he was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their parents what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Linda's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down he instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Even though Cobby is very mature for his age, there are still some occasions where he reverts to childish behaviour. He is a huge fan of Mike Monkey, as evidenced by his Mike plush toy and his extreme enthusiasm for the Mike on Ice show. Trivia *He's the Boyfriend of Mabel, but Rose's ex. *Before moving to Elmore, Cobby had 4 girlfriends, including a vampire. *He's the smartest character in the show; **Other is Catrin (2nd). *He inhaled a toxin on a school field trip and it weakened his immune system a little so he's more prone to sickness. *He's a close friend with The Grand Duchess Beatrice Vetcher III of Bellaterra/Carly Thonnings. *He is five minutes younger than Andy or Caroline. *He has the eight cardinal points (placed as we usually see on a compass) as shaped birthmark on his back. *Cobby's name has different pronountions. The correct one is Ko-bi (ˈkobē), not Kow-bi or Ka-bi. Also, in some countries, "Cobby" is adapted from the dub: **"Gedrongen" in Afrikaans and Dutch **"Набито" (phonetically "Nabito") in Bulgarian **"Drukns" in Latvian **"코비" (phonetically "Kobi") in Korean *"Cobby" means "stout", "thickset", and it is used for description of horses, dogs, and other animals. However, this is not the reason he gained the nickname. ** Also, a "cobby dog" is a term for a short and square dog. **''Cobby'' may be surname. *Barney and Allison have drawn his birthmark on his clothes on the same place it's located, because they wanted him to be easier recognised by them. Gallery CobbyIcon.png|Cobby Icon MarthaCobbyGumball.png|Martha, Cobby and Gumball. FoodForFrood6.png Category:Showdown playable characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nuttels Category:Dogs